This invention relates generally to surgical sutures and to suturing systems, and more specifically to a surgical suture and system for repairing meniscus tissue. This invention is an improvement on the sutures disclosed and claimed in my copending application, entitled, "Surgical Fasteners and Method," filed Feb. 28, 1984, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
There are a number of techniques used for closing and repairing incisions, tears, or wounds in body tissue. These include, for example, the use of stitches, staples, tape, clamps, the sutures disclosed in my above-identified copending aplication, and the like. The technique used in a particular application depends on the size, nature, location of the opening or tear, and the like. Despite the wide range of available techniques, however, a need still existed for a surgical suture which would provide the ease and precision of insertion in arthroscopic surgery of my previously disclosed suture, but which would provide an even more secure joining of the body tissue, especially meniscus tissue.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved surgical suture.
It is further object of this invention to provide an improved surgical suture and system for placement and insertion of the suture.
It is another object of this invention to provide an improved suture for arthroscopic surgery.